


There's Hope but Not For Us -Art

by BishopRiecke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopRiecke/pseuds/BishopRiecke
Summary: Poe and Hux are stranded on a planet and have to survive and escape in this adventure of hiking/camping gone wrong.  Or right, as the case may be.  Smaragbird's fic is amazing and it's a rarer pair than most, with characterization that makes you really feel for them.





	There's Hope but Not For Us -Art

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't the type of pairing I usually go for, buuut i may have come out of this with a hankering for this rarepair from [smaragbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird)'s fic [There Is Hope But Not For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swbb2018/works/14547429). Also, I feel bad for Hux now, and i did not think I'd ever say that. Superb writing and characterization, and the ending of her fic just killed me.
> 
> [Edit 5/6]: I'm working on fixing my image hosting so it shows up right today, but for the moment if you right click and open the image in a new tab it should show.  
> [5/6]: I think it's working now.

 

Took a bit of liberty with this one, as Poe really only goes knee deep into the water before dropping himself in. ;)

 


End file.
